With a decrease in a device size, there is an increasing need for an atomic scale processing such as the atomic layer deposition (ALD). U.S. Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2017/0140983 discloses a technology that selectively forms a film on a bottom portion of a pattern by using plasma modification and atomic layer deposition.